


Roadside Confessions

by misereremolly



Series: Ficlets, Snippets, and Drabbles: Final Fantasy RPG AU [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misereremolly/pseuds/misereremolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir realizes there's more to Garak than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> [ This ](http://dziwaczka.tumblr.com/post/28400102902/who-wants-a-ds9-fantasy-rpg-au-because-i-know-i-do/)
> 
> lovely sketch by the awesome dziwaczka over on Tumblr inspired me to write this quick, silly little Final Fantasy AU with Garak and Bashir. Familiarity with the games is not required to understand the stories!
> 
> ETA: Well, it's now a series.   
> [ Here's a link to some more fabulous art by dziwaczka.](http://dziwaczka.tumblr.com/post/30248093605/more-ds9-fantasy-rpg-au-theres-a-few-extra)

Garak was utterly drained. Thankfully it was just a few more steps until they were safely off of the footpath. That last encounter with a Wolf-Fiend had not gone well, and only Lord Bashir’s bracing arm about his waist prevented him from stumbling into a distressingly undignified collapse.

They reached a tree, and he sat down and leaned against the trunk, his hood falling back as he looked up at his companion. Bashir’s expression was thunderous.

Garak sighed — he had done what he had to do in order to save the Healer’s life, but now he was going to have to talk his way around what he’d revealed.

“My dear Lord Healer,” he gasped, “that oak staff of yours is all but worthless in a fight.”

Bashir’s lips were pressed thin. “I’m a white mage, not a warrior.”

“And what good is all that magic energy of yours if you never use it?”

“I’m using it right now, aren’t I? – and _cure_!”

Garak closed his eyes against the white glow, hissing with relief as the spell coursed through him. “If you refuse to pick up a sword or a bow, perhaps if you applied yourself to the blue arts as the Lady Jadzia –”

With a snarl of righteous fury, the Healer jabbed his staff into the ground. “Don’t you start with that, don’t you dare!”

Garak blinked with wounded innocence. “My Lord –”

“No. You are not getting out of this conversation. I may have been muddled by the poison from that Fiend but I _know_ what you cast back there.”

“You were blinded and confused, how could you possibly know what you saw?”

Bashir crouched in front of him and leaned close. “Thieves can’t drain their life essences to cast dark magic. You can’t fool me anymore, Garak. You’re no simple thief.”

Garak chuckled dismissively. “I thank you for your skill and care, my Lord Healer, but this isn’t the time to discuss your battlefield hallucinations. We need to get back to the mission that your intrepid Paladin Sisko entrusted to us.” Bringing himself to one knee, he started looking through their bag of supplies and made a show of grumbling at the depleted inventory. “Of course the good Paladin takes the warrior monk and the blue mage on _his_ quest, and sends me out with nothing more than a white mage…”

“Garak.” A gentle hand on his shoulder stops him. “Thank you. For saving my life.”

Garak hitched the satchel closed and stood, turning away from the Healer’s kind smile. “It wasn’t just your life at stake, my Lord.”

_For if you had died…_

A snort of amusement. “Fine, _our_ lives then. Thank you.” Bashir stood and gripped his arm, tugging him back around. “But I don’t want you doing that again. Fell magic…it can have serious cumulative effects on its users.”

“I don’t know what you think you saw —” Garak started, the false smile on his lips nearly faltering as he turned to see the caring, earnest look on the Healer’s face. 

“Garak, please.”

When had an honest face ever caused his heart such pain? And when had it become so difficult to tell a lie, even one borne out of a place of conviction? He pulled up the hood of his cloak and inclined his head agreeably.

“As you desire, my Lord.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> Bashir’s a White Mage, obviously. Garak is a Dark/Fell Knight masquerading as a Thief. As for the others: Jadzia’s a Blue Mage, Worf is a Monk, Kira’s a Ranger, Sisko’s a Paladin, Odo’s a Geomancer, and O’Brien is a Machinist.


End file.
